


Strawdew Valley x Reader

by pastelbab



Category: Stardew Valley, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelbab/pseuds/pastelbab
Summary: Spending the Last Night of Summer with Harvey.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 14





	Strawdew Valley x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind to me ;~; 
> 
> If you noticed any type-o's or grammar mistakes please keep in mind that the person that wrote this has dyslexia. I did my best to re-read this as best as I can to pick up on things, but I'm aware mistakes will get through. So if you are very picky about grammar, spelling, commas, and such this is not for you.

I flipped over to my side on the old creaky bed. The early morning sunlight creeped out behind the drapes of the bedroom window. The sunlight always hit my face right before my alarm goes off. I covered my face with my blanket and grumbled to myself. “I’m too tired for this!” I told myself as I stretch my legs and yawned. My feet suddenly felt a fuzzy texture at the end of the bed. 

“Murrr!” The orange cat jumped out of place from the sudden kick. I jumped up to a sitting position from the sound. 

“Ahh, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry” I cried to my furry companion but my cries were for nothing. The orange cat looked at me with disapproval before jumping off the bed. They scamper off towards the kitchen. I signed. I’ll have to give them a treat later for this. 

As I sat there starting to feel guilty I started to hear a small giggle beside me. I turned my head to face my partner and said in a sleepy voice, “Hey don’t laugh at me.” His head was on his pillow and was looking up at me smiling. His hair and mustache was messy and frizzy. He laid there giggling and smiling at me. “What’s so funny?” I asked. 

There was a short pause as he stared at me. “...Oh nothing.” He said in a sleepy tone. He had the blanket up to his chin and after that statement he pulled it over his mouth to cover his grin. 

“Harvey, don’t laugh at me. I’m really sad. I think Parsnip is really mad at me!” I flopped back down. The bed creaked loudly from the motion. Our faces were side by side now. We both turned our head towards each other. I couldn’t help but shot him a smile before closing my eyes. After a minute or two passed I could feel myself slipping back to sleep but I was jolted awake by the sudden feeling of a kiss on my forehead. Opened my eyes to see Harvey moving away from me as he was stepping out of bed. With one hand he picked up his glasses off the windowsill and flicked them open before putting them on. I smiled at him as I tug the blanket around myself more. I watched him head towards the bathroom. While I watched him go, I couldn’t help but think “Gosh I love that guy”.

I quickly fell back asleep, but once again was jolted awake. This time by my alarm. It was time to get up and start my day. I turned my body to the edge of the bed and threw my feet over. I stood up and waddle over to my dresser. I put my favorite red button up and some old overall on. I stepped out of the bed room I could smell food had been cooked. 

Harvey was bent over at the sink. He was wearing his usual green sweater; the sleeves were rolled up to make room for red rubber gloves. There was a pan in his hands. I moved towards him. I firmly put my hand on his lower back and put my chin on his shoulder.

“Ah! Good morning!” He said a little startled. He moved his head to brush his lips on my check. Giving me a quick ticklish smooch. The feeling made my joyful. “I made you a nutritious breakfast. Eggs are a good source of essential nutrients, so eat up.” He pointed with an elbow to directed me to the plate of food on the counter. He made me a complete breakfast, how sweet of him! I took a fork out of the drawer and started to eat. As I took bites Harvey went on. “Hey don’t forget about the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies tonight. I’m going to the clinic today and I’ll head over straight from there. We’ll meet up at the beach, okay?” 

“Mhmm,” I said with a mouth full of eggs. 

“I know you’re legs get sore after a day of work so bring a blanket to sit on. I’ll probably walk around the beach for some exercise but I don’t want you to feel pressured to be walking around with me. It’s important to get some rest and I known the festival ends well past your bedtime.” 

“I should be fine. It’s the last day of the summer harvest. I don’t plan on watering the plants today since I’m changing crops tomorrow. I’ll mainly be working with the animals today. I might go fishing near JojaMart later while I wait for the festival… Or maybe do a little bit of mining but we’ll see. I need to look up my fortune on the TV before I head out.”

“Be careful near Jojamart. You know I how feel about them…” As he said that he turned the water off, and he placed the pan he was scrubbing on the dish rack. He leaned his lower back against the sink and looked at me while we talked. 

“Yeah I know but I like the bridge there. I like running into Shane and Abigail there.” I moved towards him with my empty plate. I turned the water back on to rinse the plate. “I’m gonna head out now. I also wanna see where I’m gonna put my cornfield and my pumpkin patch this year.” 

He grabbed the plated in my hand and pulled me an inch closer. He kissed my forehead quickly. “You go do that and I’ll take this.” I let the plate go and headed for the door. 

I put my foot into one of my dusty work boots. I looked back at him as I started putting on the other boot. “Also! Can you give the cat a treat for me? I feel bad about this morning.” He flashed me a look and nodded as he cleaned the plate. “I’m heading out now then. I’ll see you later tonight” 

He flashed me another look, but this time double take with a “Hey!”.

“...What?” I asked puzzled. 

“Don’t forget to put on your sunhat! Just because it’s the last day of summer doesn’t mean you can’t wear sun protection. It's okay to get a moderate amount of sunlight. Just don't get burnt. Okay. ” I looked over at the coat rack, grabbed the floppy yellow aged sunhat and put it on. I looked at him for approve. “...T-Thank you! Take care! Stay healthy!” He said as he gave me a quick wave and I waved back. 

I stepped out the door to start my day. I picked what little blue berries there was left from this seasons harvest. It didn’t take too much time since I didn’t have to water them today. I walked over to the coop and barn to make sure things were going well. I opened the gate and I was flocked with chickens. “Okay, okay. Okay, okay!!!” I said as a scoot chickens away from the gate with my shin. I stepped in the coop and started laying hay down for the birds. I looked over at the hay hooper and I started to daydream of an auto feeder system for the barn. Ah! Wouldn’t that make life easier. I stood there thinking about how to get the money for it. “A deluxe coop cost 20,000 gold and I just spent 50,000 gold to upgrade the house last season. I’m hardly keeping up since then. I still need to donate some gold to the community center as well… Maybe this fall I’ll invest in all cranberries? No, no I really enjoy having other stuff growing… Then again maybe I don’t need to buy so many fairy rose seeds this year? But Evelyn and Jas really loves that stuff and so do I ... but then again, winter is coming up fast ...” 

“Ahhh!” I softly screamed to myself as I pick up eggs. “I don’t know… I’ll talk to Harvey tonight and see what he thinks…But knowing him he’ll just say do what makes me happy… but ahhhh I don’t know”. I walked out of the coop and straight into the barn. I grabbed a bucket and stool and started to milk the cows and goats. My head started to wonder again. “How can I upgrade the coop when I don’t even have a dining room table. Harvey doesn’t even have a night stand on his side of the bed. The house is still so bare from the upgrade last season. I need go to clint and double check the prices on the next upgrade for my pick axe…. Why does everything cost so much gold!” I tugged on the utter a little to hard while lost in thought and was jolted back by the cow pushing away from me moaning. 

“Oh, sorry!” I said as I was going to the next cow. After harvesting all the animal goods I went to the shipping box out next to the house to place the items there. As I got to the mailbox I looked over the road next to the house. I could see Harvey had already started making his way to town. He was too far to catch up with but enough to see him. I smiled at the thought of him. “Gosh I love that guy!” I said to myself. I put the items in the shipping box for lewis to pick up. I quickly ran inside the house to check on a few things. I double check the calendar for the date. Yeah it was for sure the 28th of summer. I checked the dusty beat up tv for some shows for good news. 

“The spirits are somewhat annoyed today. Luck will not be on your side.” came from the tv. I was never a fan of going to the mines when luck was against me. Today will be a fishing day! Before leaving the house, I picked up my fiberglass fishing rod and some bait. I also picked up a few gifts incase I run into anyone on the way. 

Time skip to the festival. 

I walked down the road to the beach with a small worn wool blanket around my shoulders. The sky was dark and as I drew closer, I could feel the cold ocean air hitting my face. Figures and soft lights started to appear as I walked closer. It seemed as if I was the last one to arrive at the beach. “How am I am always late to these things?” I asked myself, but quickly brushed the thought off. I found Harvey walking around the east side of the beach. He seemed a little anxious while he walked. 

“Hey!” I softly called out to him as I got closer. He stopped in his tracks and his face grew bright as he saw me. 

“Hey!” he waved at me with one hand to come over. I then noticed a bag in the other hand. I softly bumped my shoulder in to his. Harvey put his free arm around my shoulder. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired is all,” I said as a yawn started to come out. “Yawhhh, I just went fishing for the whole day.” 

“Hey let's sit down and wait together. I had a feeling you’d be a little sleepy so I got you something.” He said as he slowly took the blanket off my shoulders to put on the sand. He sat awkwardly criss cross on the blanket. He pulled out a thermos and plastic mug from the bag as I got on my knees to be eye level with him. “I brought you some coffee. It’s gonna be a while until the jellyfish show up and we have a bit of a ways to walk home. Plus it will keep you warm.” 

“Aw thanks!” I took the thermos, and mug. I started to pour some coffee for myself. “So how are you doing?” After getting the mug half full I laid one arm on one of his legs. I laid the rest of my body on it’s side. Just laying down enough to be comfortable but sitting up enough to be able to see the water and to keep my mug from spilling. 

“Well, summer’s over. To be honest, I’ll be happy to say goodbye to those blasted mosquitoes!” I giggled at him saying that. I looked up to look at him and took a sip of coffee. He smiled back at me. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing…” I smiled up at him then looking back down to take a sip. He put his one hand on my shoulder, softly rubbing it. The cold air from the ocean was hitting my skin, so his warm touch was quite nice. I looked out to the ocean waiting. We quietly sat there peacefully together. The only noise was from breaking waves and the soft chatting of the townsfolk on the beach. After a while the soft shoulder rub started to travel to my down my arm. I wasn’t wearing a jacket so I could feel my bare skin warm up from his touch. He started to stroke from elbow to forearm. I wasn’t sure if he was flirting or trying to keep me warm from the cold air but either way I was starting to get a little flustered from his touch. I could feel my cheeks go a bit warm. 

“H-Harvey…” I choked out. I normally wasn’t shy with him but for some reason I was feeling shy tonight. 

“...Yes?” He stopped stroking my arm.

“May I please borrow your jacket for a little bit? I’m getting cold…” I put down the mug in the sand and sat up. I put my arms crossed as rubbed them. “I forgot to bring a jacket again…” 

“Oh... OH! Yeah! Of course!” He quickly started to take off his jacket. “Here take it.” 

“Thank you so much,” I said as I put the jack over my shoulders. I laid my head on his leg this time.I rubbed the side of my face in this outer thigh to get cuddly. He patted my head for a second put my his hand to my side. 

“Try not to get to comfortable. I don’t want you falling asleep on me.” For a second I could feel his fingertips lightly brush my hair but he shyly stop. His hand returned to my side.

“Okay,” I said as I got more comfortable. I stare out into the ocean. Tonight the water was quite calm. Time felt frozen we gazed out into the ocean. I’m not sure how much time passed but I was content laying there with Harvey. 

In a blink of an eye a small light floated away from the docks. Mayor Lewis must have decided it was finally time to send the candle out and begin the dance. Out on the sea was a small boat with a candle differing out to see. As the small boat floated away and dimmed out small flickering lights started to appear in the water. The lights getting closer with each push of the waves. The lights were luminescent jellyfish migration and the candle had attracted them over to the shore. Slowly one by one the jellyfish swam to the shore line. I sat up to get a better look at them. They were twinkling under the water like stars.

“Wow…” slipped out of my lips as the jellyfish continued to come in. There were so many jellyfish this year compared to the year before. I then felt a light pat on the back from Harvey. He was standing over me and he had his hand out for me to take. I stood up and took his hand. 

“Looks get a better look of them at the shore.” He pulled me to the shoreline where more people stood by watching. At the shore we could the jellyfish far better. I stood there amazed. Harvey began to point at the water. “Look over there. Those jellyfish are tiny. They must be babies.” In the water was a small cluster of tiny jellyfish among the bigger jellyfish. They were quite adorable to look at! 

We stood gazing at the jellyfish for what felt like an hour or so. The moonlight jellies started to leave in flocks and carried on towards the great unknown. Afterwhile I put my head onto Harvey’s shoulder and yawned. My eyes drooped closed. I was starting to struggle to keep them open. Harvey was so warm and comforting I could just fall asleep right there. 

“Hey,” Harvey spoke softly as he put an arm around me. “It’s getting late. Let’s start heading back.” I raised my head off shoulder and nodded in agreement. I pulled Harvey’s jacket around my shoulder tighter as I watched grab our things off the ground. He shook the blanket out and folded it neatly. He placed both the blanket and thermos into his bag. With one hand holding the bag and the other he put around me, placing his hand on my upper arm. We joined the small crowd of townsfolk heading home from the beach.

“Did you have fun, Harvey?” I turned my head at him while we walked side by side. 

“Of course!” He squeezed my closer to him for a second. “Every year it’s fun but this year I got to spend it with you. Anytime I’m with you is special.” I blushed at that statement. 

“By the way… I wanted to ask you something else.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m a little conflicted on what I should grow this fall. What do you think I should do?” I asked.

“Make sure and diversify your harvests this fall, my dear. Or just grow cranberries... It's really up to you. What do I know?” He smiled as he shrugged. I signed softly from hearing that. I knew he’d say something like that. 

“Alright...”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ended a little short, but I promise I'll get around to a part two. I just wanted to see if I could at least get a part done. 
> 
> I'm very new to fanfiction and to this site so if you have any suggestions for tags and titles I will gladly take it. A piece of feedback I would really like is to know if I made the insert reader neutral enough. I wanted to make it as easy as possible to insert yourself into and I would like to hear how well I did for future xreader fics I have ideas for. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
